


Your Sister's Daughter

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fem!Itachi, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Itachi and Sasuke are Sister and Brother, Itachi's age is unstated, Maybe underage?, Pregnancy, Romance, Rule 63, Sexual Content, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi had never been nervous around him, even when he threatened to kill her. And now, being consumed by the methodical fire of her passion, he hopes it never changes. After all, fire is a cleansing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sister's Daughter

Itachi had never been nervous around him, even when he threatened to kill her. And now, being consumed by the methodical fire of her passion, he hopes it never changes. After all, fire is a cleansing thing. 

"Kisame . . ." His hands slid up her back, feeling the muscles strain in a smooth and practised flex. Her head fell back, a long curtain of black hair cast away to reveal a strong, slender neck and a pink-tinted porcelain face. Her hips swirled, her skin cool and refreshing even as her inner core blazed with a kind of heat he'd never experienced. 

"Itachi . . ." His hands drifted back to her hips, picking her up and languidly thrusting up into her. Her fingers stroked gently over his hand, the others tracing over the valleys of his chest, careful and placid. 

When he and Itachi had first fallen into bed together, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but her thorough and kind touch had not been it. She had laid him down on the bed, control over him firm, but not unkind. He laid there, stunned, as she pressed fluttering kisses to his eyes, cheeks and chin. When she had finally aimed to kiss him, it was long and slow, winding and heightening. Sex with her stayed much the same - hours of slow passion leading to a climax which he blacked out after. It was the single most rewarding experience of his life, ascending to Heaven under hands trained to kill. 

It was no different any time after, except he was now allowed to do this:

Taking care to give her body plenty of warning, he rolled them over, stilling for a moment inside her to connect their lips, sucking in the vitality she offered him. His fingers tangled in the smooth silk of her hair, leading her to arch her neck, his teeth caressing the pulsing flesh. Her trust in him, here and now, was a gift that no shinobi without a permanent partner and years of trust would ever give - vulnerability. He knew she always had a kunai at the ready, but when he touched her, she didn't even tense, didn't pull away or try to stop him.

"We're true here." She whispered, breath thin and laboured. "Here, there will be no lies or walls between us."

He knew she lied to him, kept secrets and hid pain. He knew she thought it was necessary. Even in these moments, she never told him what they were or what they were for, but he appreciated that she would give him this - she trusted him completely. Her trust was something he prized over her honesty, another thing she had taught him. 

"Truth and honesty are equivocal. They are gospel to one and false to another. But my trust is something you don't share with anyone else." She had said, her bangs giving them a small, temporary hideaway from the world around them. She had kissed him, too. "With my trust, you get more of me than anyone else in this world."

It wasn't all of her, like she had of him, but he had enough. No one would ever have all of her, not until whatever secret she carried saw light. The tenderness of her touch and the depth of weariness in her smile told him that if she had her way, it never would. Out of everything, he could respect her for that the most - she had trust in herself as well, which she would never betray. And that was okay.

* * *

The first time he had seen Itachi naked, it had been a shock. 

Her gaze caught his and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I didn't think you were female."

Humour lit up her eyes, though it didn't reach her face. "Really? What made you think I was a boy?"

He shrugged. "Your voice is very deep for a girl. I didn't want to offend you by asking in case you were a boy."

She nodded and continued over to her dresser, pulling out nightclothes. Setting them on her bed, she finished towelling off her hair.

"I'm surprised at you."

She cast an eye at him out of the corner of her vision. "Oh?"

"You barely know me and here you stand, naked. A little vulnerable, don't you think?"

"There's no point in us being partners if we can't handle one another's nudity. There will be plenty of missions where we will be forced to see each other naked. May as well get over it now."

He nodded to her. "Whatever you say, my little mistress."

Her mask returned to her face. "I can't stop you from doing whatever you'd like. I can offer you orders, but it is you who chooses to obey them, the same way you decide when you live and when you die."

It was almost a threat. If he had ever doubted that she had lead an ANBU team, the cool detachment in her voice would have convinced him. She spoke with the hushed confidence of having walked out of a suicide mission alive, experience colouring her choice of words - a simple matter-of-fact logic.

"Like I said, it's as you say."

She gazed at him for a long moment from the corner of her eye before dressing. 

To this day, he had no idea what that look meant, but he knew he'd made the right choice, even if it was the one that would lead him to death. 

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

He was drawn back to the present by the stroke of thin, callused fingers over his cheekbones. He turned his head and gently kissed the tips. 

"Memories."

She nodded. It was their unspoken rule that one was not to ask about the past. Itachi, especially, spoke a precious little about her past life. 

"Are you . . . happy with me, Kisame?"

He blinked in surprise at her. She didn't look hopeful, but not despairing either. Just . . . morbidly curious. 

He snorted. "Come on, Itachi. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You're laying here with a monster like me-"

Her finger laid itself over his lips, followed by a tender kiss. "None of that."

He couldn't help but grin at her. She loathed it when he was self-deprecating, even though it was clear to him that she hated herself. Still, that she would look at him and see beauty was more than a confidence booster. 

He kissed the pad of her finger, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her closer. "I love you, Itachi."

He didn't know if he was crossing some kind of line with her here, or if his statement would drive her to end this affiliation all together. 

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, eyes open but unseeing. "I'm pregnant, Kisame."

Huh. She was full of surprises tonight. "Are you sure?"

"Sasori tested me."

"Huh."

"Do you want to keep it?"

He stroked down her back. "It's your body, Itachi. I'm not going to tell you how to live with yourself."

"That's not what I mean." Her hand idly traced a pectoral muscle. "Do you want to have a baby with me?"

"You . . . want a child? With me? Like a family?"

It was in these moments, wrapped in each other in bed, that they were not allowed to lie to each other. Here was where the walls came down, at least between them as people - shinobi secrets were shinobi secrets, after all. But as she met his gaze, he could tell that she knew this. The desperation in her voice was just as honest and real at the warmth between their bodies. "Yes."

* * *

Watching Itachi grow with the life in her belly was a humbling experience. The race for the bijuu wasn't ready to commence just yet, so for the last two months of her pregnancy, Kisame took time off, taking their collective pay and renting a small cottage in a tiny village without a name but with locals ignorant to the politics of the Great Nations. 

Itachi didn't need much help, but she was always tired and sore. Her body ached, even in hot water. Only in his arms at night, the baby asleep inside her, was she completely at peace. He would stroke down her stomach, massage out the tense muscles and apply oil to her stretched skin. 

"You're beautiful. Both of you." He would whisper, hands laid on top of Itachi's as she rested them on her stomach. 

One night, Itachi smiled, fingers twining with his, a laugh in her voice. "Blue - the colour of calm, serenity, purification - was always my favourite. I hope they carry it with them like you do."

He squeezed her so hard she giggled at him, kissing him gently before falling asleep.

* * *

The week she was due, Sasori and Deidara showed up. 

Looking at Itachi - hair down from her ponytail, hand stroking over her heavy belly - Deidara blinked. "I thought you were a man!"

She simply raised an eyebrow. "I didn't lead you to than conclusion."

Sasori  _tsk_ ed and lead Itachi over to the couch, setting her down so he could set up, checking up on the baby. "Well, her heart rate, blood pressure and vitals are all flawless and strong. Her chakra coils are developing well and healthily."

Itachi cocked her head. "Her?"

Sasori nodded. "You've got a female bun in the oven."

Slowly, she nodded and spoke past the closure in her throat. "Thank you, Sasori. There's only one spare bedroom, but there should be more than enough room for you two in it."

In fact, Itachi and Kisame had moved into the 'guest' bedroom, Itachi saying she didn't like the open space so much after all the time she spent in the hideout bedroom, huddled between Kisame and the wall. She preferred the close, simple, intimate quarters to grand, lavish and empty ones. 

Sensing questions forming on Sasori's tongue, Kisame intervened. "I'll show you to your room."

"Isn't that the wife's job?" Deidara teased. Seconds later, a kunai sheered some skin off his nose. 

"Care to repeat that?" Itachi mused, head cocked, but eyes focused, sharp and dangerous. 

Sasori sighed. "Lead on, Kisame."

* * *

The birth was horrifying. Kisame had been a shinobi a long time, but he was sure that when that much blood came out of someone, they were supposed to die. Deidara left halfway through to vomit. But it was all worth it to see Itachi, who hadn't made a sound the whole time, cry as she held her daughter, her skin and hair tinged blue. 

* * *

* * *

Turtle Island was a nice place. A fitting place, too. It was calm, serene. Itachi would have liked a place like this. 

As he looked up at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he grinned. "Go to the-" He coughed out blood. That green freak had done a number on him. "-waterfall again. Find her there and keep her safe. Itachi told me to keep her safe, but I can't keep that promise."

The other adults around him balked, but Naruto nodded solemnly. "For Itachi."

Kisame grinned and choked out a laugh. "For Itachi."

* * *

Naruto entered the Waterfall of Truth and found a little girl perched on the rock, watching the water. She was small, but she was dressed in the Akatsuki undershirt that they had found on Itachi. Her pants looked a little big, her sandals modified. Naruto sat down beside her. She didn't look at him. 

"So it's done then."

He nodded, gazing into the depths of the waterfall as well. 

"Are you Naruto?"

He nodded again. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, a gentle sigh escaping her. "My name is Yasashi."

"When I'm done here, I'm going to take you back to the Village. We're going to give you a new home and family."

She nodded, long, straight strands of hair falling over her shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

Naruto frowned. "A new family with someone who knew Itachi very well."

She looked at him finally. "There are people who knew my mother?"

"Yeah. With fond memories."

Her lip quivered, but she didn't cry. "I miss her."

"She was a true hero."

"Who is going to raise me now?"

"Have you ever heard of Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

* * *

Sasuke was back in the village for the first time since Sarada was born. 

 _I have to tell him sometime._ Naruto thought, still not liking it one bit.  _If I don't now, he'll never know._

"Sasuke."

They both looked over to see Kakashi wave serenely at them. 

"Hey, Kaka-sensei. Aren't you a little old to have girls trailing you?"

The woman behind him simply raised an eyebrow, adjusting her ANBU armour. 

"Sasuke, don't be rude to your niece."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Niece, eh? What's what you're calling them now?"

The woman walked up to him, skin hinting at blue in the sunlight and hair shining navy. She wrapped the long strands in a red ribbon, which she tied off, leaving her bangs to frame her face. When she met his gaze, Sharingan blazed back at him. 

"I'm pleased to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Yasashi Uchiha, your sister's daughter."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
